Just Whistle:REVISED
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Yuna talks to Tidus on the farplane revised version of the original:Original kept for people to compare the differences.


**So this is a revised version of 'Just Whistle' nothing has really changed from the original, except there is a little bit more detail. I just wanted to see how much I could improve a story that I loved writing into another great thing. It would be nice if you could drop me a review and let me know if it's better or not, but if you don't that's alright. :) **

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's a ****FAN****fiction**

**Keep on shining lovelies- LC**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Just Whistle: Revised**

After walking for quite a while, Paine, Rikku, and I decided to stop in Guadosalam. As the other two headed straight for bed, I went to the farplane needing to talk to him like I always did.

I walk to the edge thinking of him and his image appears. He still looks the same, but I wasn't expecting any different.

"Hey, how have you been?"

I pause as if waiting for a reply, but knowing that I was never going to get one, I continued on.

"Nothing has really happened around here. Things are pretty much as you left them, except now with Sin gone; everyone can finally have peaceful lives like they should. Infact a lot of have changed in one way or another."

I think of how in the past two years we've all grown in some way, weather it be physically or emotionally, everyone I knew has changed: including myself.

"Rikku is still as energetic as ever. Although ever since her and Gippal got together, she's toned down quite a bit. They're really happy together, and I'm happy for them. I even hear that plans to propose to her."

The picture I get of my cousin pummeling Gippal as she screams yes over and over again gets me laughing. The poor guy doesn't realize what he's going to get himself into.

"I've made a new friend too. Her name is Paine. When you first meet her, she can seem cold and indifferent, but really she's sweet and caring. Although she doesn't talk much, she's not afraid to state her opinion, kind of like you. I think you two would get along pretty well. Just between you and me though, I'm pretty sure she has a thing for the new prater Baralai."

Those two were really something else, everyone knew they had a little something going on, but were too afraid to do anything about it. Maybe Rikku and I need to put a little plan together to move them along, or at least give them a little push.

"Betcha won't believe what I'm about to tell you next though. Wakka and Lulu got married! After all of the protesting we heard whenever the subject was brought up, it finally happened. I bet you already knew that it would though, didn't you? They had a little baby boy too, his name is Vidina. He's only six month's old and Wakka is already trying to teach him blitzball."

I still remember walking over to see them when I was visiting and seeing him demonstrate how to hold that ball while he just watched from the crib. Lulu just kept laughing and saying how she tried to explain to him that he wouldn't understand anything they say, only to have the response of you never know, if I didn't do this, he may never be the greatest Blitzer out there. Even though his response didn't make sense we just let him continue to teach his son.

"Khimari…we actually don't see him much. Ever since he became he elder of the Ronso, he's barley been able to get off of mount Gagazet. Don't worry though, he still makes sure that I'm being taken care of."

I really do miss Khimari, He became like an older brother to me, but I am grown now, so I need to take care of myself; but there will always be a special place from him in my heart.

"How's sir Auron doing? Is he still keeping you in line? I remember when you would get an idea, and he always dreaded the look on your face. He would always scold you after something happened to you though, like a dad. Just so you know though, I would gladly join you anytime, and then you wouldn't have to get scolded alone."

Auron was really good to you; he took the place of both your father and mine, and took care of us as if we were his own. Although he did tend to favor you, I knew he cared for me too, because he knew we were both missing the biggest part in our lives and that was our parents. He took care of that teaching us right from wrong, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you and Sir Jecht better now? On our journey you always said that he never loved you, when really he did. When he was around as my father's guardian, he never stopped talking about you and how much he missed you and your mom. When the last thing you said to him though, on the night he died. Everyone else heard it as 'I hate you', but I know that he heard just the same as I did. We both knew you meant 'I love you' and we also know that you'll never admit to that, but that's ok, because we still love you."

Sir Jecht was really a great guy, and I always felt sorry for you, but now I think you know that he never wanted to leave you like he did, he never wanted to leave you at all.

"I'm sure you're wondering about me. Well, I'm not the same girl you knew. You see, the girl you knew was quiet and shy, but had a determined heart. Now though, I'm not as quiet, and I'm not afraid to ask questions either. The one part of the girl you knew though that hasn't changed is the part that loved you and still does. I love you so much that it hurts, and the fact that you're not here makes that pain worse. The only part that keeps me going knows that I'll see you again; I'll make sure that happens, no matter what."

I stopped letting me collect myself, allowing the tears that fell dry before continuing.

"Just know that when we do see each other again, I still expect you to take me to Zanarkand. I still want to see the stadium all lit up at night, while you and the Zanarkand Abes play. Then after we can stay up and watch the sunrise, where the all of the light will go out one by one, until the sun comes out and takes over making it, how did you put it? Rose colored, right? Where it makes the whole sky glow, that's what I want to see; But I want you there by my side when I do."

As I stand there I think of one final thing to say before I leave a very crucial thing.

"Just remember, when you come back, and we're still separated, just whistle, and I'll come running; I promise."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok, so I know that in the second game the Fayth id gone, and the farplane no longer exists, but this is MY fanfiction, and I really thought that this was a cute idea. **

**I hope you enjoyed! -LC**


End file.
